Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160709204024/@comment-26037005-20161121194905
Hey there! It's been a while XD Thanks! It'll be good to have some help with the conception wikis since not many people are on it XD maybe I'll just have to dedicate some days focusing on adding stuff to the wikis. Wish I could help with the other wikis your working on, but I'm not that good at coding and I don't know so much about the game/anime. Cool! I have fire emblem conquest. Game wise, it's quite different to the previous one (awakening). Level grinding, getting items and so on are more of a challenge because you can't go to previous locations to train- unless you're willing to waste a bit of cash on dlcs. I enjoyed the game mostly because the characters are more developed than Awakening XD and the plot for conquest was weaker and a little predictable but I overall enjoyed it. I don't know if you also know this about the game, but you can download another story to the game (so much cash being wasted XD) called 'revelation' (which you can only get if you have conquest or birthright. Also best played once completing one of those stories: you basically have more knowledge on the plot XD) and I'm sloowly going through that. For Birthright-my sis has that-the gameplay has elements to awakening. Like, easier level grinding and so on. Haven't seen much of the plot for that one, so I can't be sure if it's that good or not. Also generally less difficult. I chose Conquest because I was familiar with awakening's battle style. I also bought a few things so i could level up (cash in the game is really difficult to obtain -_-) and I liked the look of the characters. Characters was mostly why I chose conquest. -Forgot to mention that the battle style is different in the game. You can team-up, you don't have to worry about the usage of items (like tomes) because there's no limit XD...except healing items. Also new classes added. I undertand. For me, I keep switching through games and come to ones I haven't finished in a while so I'm often slow on going back to my games XD...for example, haven't really finished TOV. Main reason being is that it's so tiring trying to look around the map for the right locations. I honestly can't remember which point I left off from. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying your game ^^ You'll have to tell me more about it. Speaking of conception 2, I've being trying to gather information about the missions of conception2. Including DLCs. However, it's difficult because there isn't much in-depth information (such as, finding armour for Fuuko. I've tried yet to no avail...) and the information that is told doesn't really get into the details to completing it. So far, I've only wrote about one. On the main conception2 wiki, one of the contributors wrote some of the missions-but like I said-not much to take note of. I would try and take screenshots of Conception2...if it wasn't on my DS XD (poorer quality) which leaves me hunting down images of the game instead XD. TOB looks great! But unfortunately I always have the wrong console for good games...TT-TT fate is cruel. I'm excited to see more about it because the game has a female protagonist who looks badass XD won't be getting any Estelle-like characters, I hope.